Trio Kaijo with Bar Bar Girl
by yuwiforlyfe
Summary: Cerita Manis di akhir akhir tahun SMA Kaijo. " Kita akan membuat masa masa terakhir kita disekolah berakhir dengan manis :)." Ttd, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Kobori, (y/n)


• **Disclaimer :** _Kuroko no Basuke_ belonged to **_Tadatoshi Fujimaki._**

 **Warning :** OOC, Typos, Alur Gaje, OC

 **Genre :** Humor Retjeh, Humor Garing, Romance Gagal.

 **Character :**

\- Kasamatsu Yukio

\- Yoshitaka Moriyama

\- Koji Kobori

\- (Your Full Name)

\- Hotaru Aisawa (OC)

 ** _4076 Words_**

 **Trio Kaijo with Bar Bar Girl**

_

Gue Kasamatsu, ini cerita gue dan soib soib gue. _Anyway_ , gue cerita dikit dulu tentang perjalanan hidup gue sekarang. Gue sekolah di SMA Kaijo tepatnya di kota Kanagawa (IKanagawa). Gue Siswa tingkat Akhir di SMA Kaijo dan juga merupakan seorang Kapten di Club Basket SMA Kaijo.

Gue punya 3 orang sahabat, sebut saja mereka Yoshitaka Moriyama, Koji Kobori, dan (F/n) (L/n). Gue sama mereka ibaratkan Lem Korea, sekalinya nempel gabisa lepas. Gue cerita deh tentang mereka.

Yang pertama ada si Raja Gombal dari kelas 3-2, Yoshitaka Moriyama. Moriyama sahabat gokil yang pernah gue temuin seantero Kanagawa. Moriyama udah 18 tahun hidup ngejomblo, kesehariannya pun nampak membosankan. Pasalnya, gue suka liat tuh ponsel Ipun 7 yang baru dia menangin dari no. Togel online dan gue baca pesan pesan mulai dari WA, LINE, KAKAOTALK, MESSENGER, WECHAT, sampe FRIENDSTER pun yang 'Mungkin' jaman sekarang udah ga jaman pake App itu, gue liat betapa mirisnya sahabat gue yang punya belah poni samping itu mengawali chattan dengan beberapa cewek dan semuanya hanya di 'R' dengan maksud 'Ah cuman Moriyama'. Ya intinya seperti itu.

Moriyama juga masuk ke Club basket bareng sama gue, posisinya Shooting Guard dan bernomor punggung 5. Moriyama sering banget di tolak cewek, mulai dari adik kelas, teman sepantar, kakak kelas dulu, hingga Bi Inem penjaga kantin yang biasa dagang 'Pop Mie' pun ia tembak dengan maksud.

" Gue udah ga tahan menyendiri Mat!."

Seperti itulah yang gue denger dikala menatap wajah miris Moriyama yang emang bener bener kepingin belaian hangat seorang cewek. Entah kenapa gue ga bermaksud loh yah buat ngatain sahabat cewek gue si (y/n). Moriyama sudah mengerti bagaimana penampilan, sikap, dan sifat (y/n), yah emang dasar 'Buaya Darat' yang suka lirik kanan belok lirik kiri belok. Jadi maksud gue, (y/n) memang bukan Tipe Moriyama dari awal, mau tau kenapa? Entar gue ceritain.

Moriyama sangat hobi bermain Futsal, entah kenapa si 'Jablay Kaijo' itu lebih memilih masuk club Basket ketimbang club Futsal. Kobori pernah bilang juga sih ke gue tentang Hobi Moriyama, dia bilang gini :

" Moriyama masuk club Basket cuman pencitraan doang biar dia pemes kek si Kise."

Begitulah sedemikian yang disampaikan oleh Kobori sesaat waktu itu gue lagi ngumpul bertiga tanpa Moriyama. _It's Okay,_ memang batasan manusia tuh beda beda. Keinginan manusia pun beda beda, kalo emang niat dari awal si Jablay kek gitu yah _no Problem_ buat gue. Tapi gue minta do'anya buat yang baca ini untuk mendoakan Moriyama semoga 18 tahun kejombloannya itu hilang dari Muka bumi. Aamiin.

Selanjutnya sahabat gue yang tingginya naudzhubillah beda jauh sama gue, sebut saja dia Koji Kobori. Lelaki tampan nan kalem dari SMA Kaijo ini memiliki ciri khas yang nggak jauh beda dari si Jablay Moriyama. Kobori juga masuk club basket barengan gue sama Moriyama. Posisinya adalah Center dan bernomor punggung 8. Tinggi badannya 192cm, dengan begitu dia emang cocok buat jadi Center tim basket.

Ciri Khas Kobori yaitu ia sangat jago bermain _'Tap Dancing'_ sesekali gue pernah main sama ntu orang dan alhasil gue kala mulu. Kobori sangat pintar di pelajaran Fisika, kepintarannya tersebut sering dibarterkan ke kita bertiga. Emang kebetulan kita ber4 itu teman sekelas.

Di Club basket Kobori ngejabat sebagai Wakil Kapten. Ia masuk ke club basket lantaran ia direkrut oleh pelatih dan juga pembina club. Ke kalemannya itu sedikit membuat temen temen dikelas gue klepek klepek dan juga membuat si Jablay Iri akan kharisma yang Kobori pancarkan.

dan yang terakhir ada si Cantik berandal yang kalo make seragam sekolah gapernah bener dengan kemeja yang ia keluarkan dan selalu tidak memakai blazer sekolah, namanya adalah (F/n) (L/n). Cewek berpenampilan seperti lelaki ini sering di sapa dengan sebutan Cewek Bar Bar dari Kaijo. Lihat saja pergelangan tangannya yang penuh dengan gelang hitam, telinga dengan anting hitam dan juga kalung hitam yang melingkar pas dilehernya dengan liontin sebesar uang logam berlogo entah apalah tau.

Yah, inilah sebabnya Moriyama nggak suka sama (y/n) karena penampilannya yang 'agak' berantakan dan itu emang bukan selera si Jablay. _But im Sure,_ (y/n) bakal terlihat cantik jika ia mau merubah penampilannya.

(y/n) ditakuti banyak siswa laki laki karena gayanya yang emang bener bener kek Jeger pasar. Banyak murid murid cewek yang mengadu kepada (y/n) tentang masalah mereka dengan anak anak cowok yang suka menggoda dan mengganggu mereka. Mendengar cerita itu langsung, (y/n) turun tangan dan memberantas langsung siapa yang berani menggoda wanita dengan menerbangkan roknya. Itu saja cukup.

Kobori, Moriyama, termasuk gue pun takut dengan penampilannya yang kek Preman terminal itu. Haduhh... Syukur syukur kamu sahabatku.

Udah cerita tentang mereka semua, sekarang gue mau ceritain nih kisah kita ber4.

Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan kami dengan murid baru dikelas, namanya adalah Hotaru Aisawa. Cewek bersurai hitam panjang berponi dengan manik ungu tersebut tersenyum sesaat ia selesai memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Mat! Cantik banget Mat!."

Ini lagi si Jablay nusuk nusuk punggung gue pake pulpen. Nyesel gue nyari kursi duduk di depan si Jablay.

" Gausah nusuk nusuk gobl*g!." desisku sesaat membuat Moriyama sedang terperangkap pesona manis Hotaru.

" Aisawa-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah (l/n)-san."

Dor!

Seketika firasat gue, Moriyama, sama Kobori memburuk sesaat sensei menyuruh Hotaru duduk disebelah (y/n). Hotaru mengangguk dan berjalan ngelwatin meja gue, Kobori, dan Juga Moriyama. Kursi (y/n) berada di pojok kelas dekat jendela dan Hotaru pun mendaratkan bokongnya ke kursi dan menyapa (y/n) ramah.

" Halo." sapa Hotaru yang lembut bagaikan kue sus.

" Yo!."

Gila kan? Orang nyapa Halo dia balas Yo. Untung lu cewek, kalo cowok udah gue sodomi dah, eh.

Hotaru terus tersenyum mantap (y/n) dan itu membuat gue, Moriyama, dan Kobori merinding geli melebihi merinding nahan boker.

" Mat, gimana nih." bisik Kobori yang duduk disebelah gue.

Gue geleng geleng takut sesaat gue liat Moriyama dengan mulut komat kamit berdoa memohon perlindungan Hotaru.

Oke, jam pelajaran pertama dimulai...

" Eh! Gue yang lebih cocok buat Hotaru! Lo gausah ikut ikut yah!."

" Eh Jablay nyadar dong! Lo tuh sudah ditakdirkan untuk sendiri dulu satu tahun lagi! Hotaru punya gue! Kalo lo mau cari yang lain sana!."

 _Well_ , hari ini gue lagi makan di roof top sekolah bareng 2 cebong yang terus teriak teriak ngerebutin Hotaru. Udah 3 bulan lebih kita sekelas sama Hotaru.

" Udah woy! Makan dulu!."

Keras gue sesaat selesai mengunyah suapan pertama karena makan siang ku terasa hambar sesaat mendengar teriakan mereka bagaikan klakson om telolet om.

brak!

Nah, cewek bar bar dateng bawa kotak nasi dan membuka pintu roof top dengan cara di tendang. Ia berjalan mendekati kita bertiga dan akhirnya kedatangannya membuat si Jablay dan si Badak Kaijo itu terduduk manis membuka kotak nasi makan siang mereka.

" Berisik banget sih lu pada, ditangga sampe kedengeran." sesaat gue liat (y/n) perlahan menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di deket gue dan Moriyama.

" Biasa ngerebutin Hotaru." gue kembali menyantap makan siang gue.

" Owalah..."

Kami ber4 pun mulai menyantap makan siang kami, gue lihat hari ini (y/n) bersikap beda sekali dari sebelumnya. Kobori dan Moriyama pun terus terusan diam dan takut membuat (y/n) marah.

" Woy, lu semua suka sama Hotaru kan?." tanya (y/n) sesaat membuat kita bertiga berhenti sejenak.

" Gue sedikit." ucap gue.

" Gue suka banget." timpal si Jablay.

" Gue apalagi, lebih suka banget." timpal si badak.

Oke, lirikan tajam pun dimulai dari tatap tatapan tajam Moriyama dan Kobori.

" Jangan ambil kesempatan dasar Oger!." teriak Moriyama.

" Harusnya gue yang bilang gitu dasar Jablay pengkolan!." teriak Kobori.

Merinding mih gue sesaat ngeliat si Badak dan si Jablay gelud. Oke gue pura pura gatau karena kalo gue ikutan gue gamau kena amukan macam PMS.

Krek!

Apa tuh!

Sesaat gue liat sumpit yang dipegang (y/n) patah saat ia akan mengambil sebuah daging di kotak nasinya. Cep cep akhirnya Mas Kobori sama Mas Moriyama duduk manis juga dengan wajah pucat dipenuhi keringat.

Lanjut lagi...

" Lo berdua apa itu nggak terlalu berlebihan?."

Loh loh...

Aneh nih, baru gue mau masukin makanan kedalam mulut gue dan ngedenger suara lembut yang dikeluarin cewek bar bar bar di samping gue.

Moriyama dan Kobori pun pasti juga merasakan aura aneh dari sifat (y/n) yang bertanya lembut nan ayu.

" Berlebihan gimana? Gue ga ngerti." si Jablay pun akhirnya memberanikan diri buat bertanya.

Gue lihat (y/n) menghela nafas berat dan menurunkan kotak nasinya, gabisa makan dia gegara sumpit patah.

" Ya elo nyadar dong Mor, percuma ajah lo deketin Hotaru apalagi niat lo pasti mau nembak Hotaru. Lo gapernah belajar dari pengalaman yah? Lo kan sering banget di tolak cewek."

jleb!

Beribu ribu pedang nusuk ke dada Moriyama, Moriyama baru kali ini ngedenger perkataan nyelekit yang diucapkan (y/n). Seakan gue dan Kobori pun cekikan gabisa nahan ketawa ngeliat wajah si Jablay yang pucet mematung.

" Denger tuh blay." timpal Kobori masih di sela cekikikannya.

" Elu juga Bor."

Nah, Kobori kena juga kan. Sesaat gue liat (y/n) menatap Kobori dengan tatapan Intens.

" Kok gue?."

" Ya iya, gue emang udah tau sih sikap kalem lu bor. Apalagi gue tau banyak anak cewek yang suka sama lo. Tapi lo nyadar ga sih kalo cewek cewek ngedeketin lo karena mau manfaatin lo doang."

" Maksudnya?."

Gue sama Moriyama masih natap dan mendengarkan mereka berdua yang masih ngebac*t.

" Lu ngerasa ga anak anak cewe di pelajaran Fisika ngedeketin lo dengan rayuan manja?."

" Ya gue ngerasa. Terus?."

" Idih amit amit gua, lo ga nyadar bener?."

Kobori ngegeleng.

" Ya lo pikir dong dipelajaran lainnya mereka ngerayu manja elo nggak?."

Kobori ngegeleng lagi, " Itu artinya..."

" Ya elo cuman dimanfaatin Gobl*g!."

Edan ngegas.

Gue sama Moriyama kali ini yang cekikan ngetawain si badak Kaijo ini.

" Terus kalo gue?." gue angkat bicara. Karena emang sebelumnya jarang jarang amat nih denger (y/n) yang ngoceh tentang hal kita bertiga.

" Elo sih no komen."

Lah gitu doang?

" Pasti ada lah, coba sebutin ajah kekurangan gue." gue maksa.

" Kekurangan Elo cuman kurang tinggi."

Jleb!

Ini bener bener nusuk sumpah ke hati. Ga nyangka perkataannya hari ini buat kita bertiga mematung seakan kejujuran sudah terdengar di telinga kita. Emang bener sih terkadang kejujuran itu menyakitkan.

" Udah ah lanjut makan, gue pinjem sumpit dong."

Seminggu setelah hari dimana kita mengobrol di Roof top, kali ini gue barengan sahabat sengklek gue lagi ngumpul di dalam kelas. Jadi gini, sebelumnya kita ber4 udah ngerundingin dan sedang berlomba siapa yang berhasil dapetin hati Hotaru. Kita ber4 lagi natal Hotaru dari barisan kursi Kobori. Ini jam istirahat, gue dan yang lainnya liat Hotaru kayanya lagi nulis sesuatu di buku tulis.

" Oke, langkah pertama ngerayu Hotaru. Gue duluan yah." Moriyama merapihkan dasinya dan juga blazer sekolah.

" Sana sana." (y/n) mengibas ngibaskan tangannya seraya menyuruh Moriyama cepat cepat pergi ke Hotaru.

Gue, Kobori, sama (y/n) ngeliat Moriyama berjala so gagah ngedeketin meja Hotaru. Liat si jablay udah mulai beraksi.

Moriyama berdehem 2 kali, " Hotaru-chan."

Si iris ungu tersebut menatap Moriyama dengan wajah heran.

" Eh iyah, Yoshitaka-kun."

Gue liat Moriyama duduk di depan kursi meja Hotaru.

" Lagi nulis apa sih?."

Mulai nih rayuan retjehnya.

" Ga nulis kok lagi gambar."

Gue masih ngedenger percakapan mereka berdua dengan jarak yang tidak cukup jauh.

" Oh yah, boleh liat."

Sesaat gue dan yang lainnya liat Moriyama ngambil buku Hotaru dan melihat apa yang ditulis oleh Hotaru. But wait, kok gue aneh yah liat muka Moriyama yang tiba tiba kek panggangan gosong gitu sesaat ntu orang liat buku catatan Hotaru.

" Itu bocah ngapa dah." kata Kobori.

" Gatau."

Gue liat lagi Moriyama ngembaliin buku tulis Hotaru dengan sebuah senyuman paksa yang baru ini gue liat dari wajah ntu jablay.

" Ahaha, bagus kok gambarannya." tuh yang diucapkan Jablay setelah liat buku catatan Hotaru.

Oh Hotaru lagi gambar toh, sesaat gue mikir gitu.

" Terimakasih. Ngomong ngomong ada apa yah kesini?." tanya Hotaru yang masih terfokus untuk mengobrol dengan si Jablay.

Wajah gue sesaat asem melihat Moriyama yang udah mengaktifkan Gombal retjehnya.

" Cuman pengen ngobrol ajah."

" Oh..."

" Mmm... Hotaru-chan kamu suka sama bunga nggak?."

Hotaru mengangguk.

" Sudah kuduga. Aku juga suka bunga loh, aku suka bunga Mawar, mau tau kenapa?."

" Kenapa?."

" Bunga Mawar itu ibaratkan tempat bertemunya 2 kupu kupu di kebun tanaman bunga mawar. Gimana kalo ku artikan Mawar itu ibaratkan kelas ini dan 2 kupu kupu itu adalah kita berdua."

Gila!

Gue masih mantengin ntu orang yang mulai ngerayu Hotaru dengan berbagai Gombalan maut. Yah... Sepertinya Moriyama ingin membuktikan perkataan (y/n) minggu lalu di roof top tentang dirinya.

" Setuju ajah sih pendapatnya." Hotaru membalas dengan senyumannya yang meregah.

" Terus kalo kamu suka bunga apa?."

" _Rafflesia Arnoldi_."

Eh beneran tuh Hotaru suka bunga bangke? Sesaat gue sama Kobori saling menatap dan gue juga ngeliat (y/n) yang sedang berpikir memegang dagunya.

" Rafflesia Arnoldi?." gumam (y/n).

" Gila kan?." seru gue sesaat menatap si cewek bar bar ini.

" Bunga apa itu?."

Walah walah... Gue sama Kobori pun _sweatdrop_ menatap kepolosan wajah (y/n) yang kayanya gatau bunga itu.

" Itu nama latin bunga bangke. Elu 12 tahun sekolah yang bener ajah gatau bunga itu."

Lanjut lagi liat si Jablay yang masih anteng adem ayem liat wajah cemerlang Hotaru.

" Alasannya?."

Moriyama kembali berujar.

" Kalo liat bunga itu bawaannya selalu keinget kamu."

Aishhh!!! Sumpah nih baru kali ini gue liat si Jablay di Gombalin balik sama cewek. Kobori sampe ngelus ngelus dada dan bersyukur akhirnya ia bisa liat Moriyama dianggep oleh cewek normal kek Hotaru.

Moriyama tersenyum dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya, " Kenapa gitu keinget aku?."

Tch, naj*s so soan gue denger Moriyama ngomong Aku-Kamu.

" Soalnya kalo liat bunga itu ibaratkan aku itu Bunganya kamu Baunya."

nyes!

Gue, Kobori, sama (y/n) tertawa terbahak bahak memegang perut kita masing masing. Gue mukul mukul meja, (y/n) memeluk perutnya sendiri sambil mencoba nahan tawa, dan Kobori tidak tahan dengan kejadian hari ini, tawanya lah yang paling gede melebihi kita berdua hingga terdengar suara gas/kentut dari Kobori.

Moriyama mengedut ngedutkan alisnya menatap Hotaru yang masih tersenyum dengan polosnya ke wajah Moriyama.

Hari selanjutnya...

Semenjak kejadian kemaren Moriyama nampak pasrah akan jalan hidupnya di dunia ini. Kemarin selesai ia mengobrol dengan Hotaru ia terlihat nampak depresi berat dan malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Apalagi ia selalu mengingat perkataan (y/n) minggu lalu saat di roof top.

Moriyama juga bilang saat ia melihat gambaran yang dibuat oleh Hotaru. Gue sedikit gapercaya ternyata cewek polos dan Normal kek Hotaru punya selera Humor yang aneh. Moriyama kemarin melihat Hotaru menggambar seorang wanita dengan bagian dalam tubuhnya, Sebut saja Kuyang. Dari situ Moriyama bilang :

" Edan Mat! Cantik cantik mistis juga ternyata. Gue liat gambarannya kemaren serasa gue lagi di dunia laen."

Oke next, saat ini kita ber4 memutuskan untuk makan siang di dalam kelas. Kobori yang hari ini bawa makan pake rantang emaknya nampak terlihat senang. Tapi tunggu bau aneh mulai tercium nih.

" Bor, lu bawa makan apa sih?." tanya gue to the point sama nih badak.

Kobori nyengir setan sesaat ia perlahan lahan membuka rantang yang ia bawa.

Cus! 4 rantang yang dibawa Kobori dengan satu rantang berisikan nasi dan 3 rantang lainnya yang masing masing diisi Semur Jengkol, LalapanPetai, dan terakhir Ikan asin pake Sambel.

" Gila lu mau ngeliwet?."

Tidak hanya itu ajah, gue juga liat (y/n) dengan mulut yang udah dibanjiri air liur sesaat ia melihat Semur Jengkol di hadapannya.

Gue sama Moriyama berbarengan _facepalm_. Udah ga aneh lagi sih kalo liat Kobori sama (y/n) yang emang makanan favorite mereka adalah semur jengkol.

Sesaat kita sudah mulai memakan makan siang kita, muncullah sosok Hotaru yang datang menghampiri kita. Tapi ada apa?

" Koji-kun."

Ada angin ribut apa nih Hotaru dateng ngehampirin Kobori yang kala itu emang lagi sibuk rebutan satu jengkol lagi sama (y/n).

" Yah."

Well, gue sama Moriyama sedikit jealous liat Kobori si ganteng kalem di hampiri oleh Hotaru. Apalagi ntu cewek adalah inceran kita bertiga.

" Dengar dengar kamu itu jago pelajaran Fisika yah?."

Gue, (y/n), sama Moriyama saling pandang melihat satu sama lain. Entah gue juga gatau maksudnya apaan dateng ke Kobori tiba tiba nanya kek gitu. Ah jangan jangan Hotaru mau manfaatin si Badak.

" Tidak juga sih hanya-"

" Aduh miris yah jadi kamu."

Eh loh kok? Sesaat kita bertiga sedikit kaget ngedenger ucapan makhluk Nan cantik dan rupawan ini. Inget jangan bandingkan (y/n) sama Hotaru, jika dilihat mereka itu bagaikan Bumi dan Angkasa.

" Kenapa?."

" Iyah, aku akuin deh kamu tampan, kalem, pendiem, dan kayanya nggak sombong. Tapi sesaat kalo aku liat kamu aku tuh bawaannya kasian gitu ngeliat kamu yang cuman dimanfaatin sama cewek cewek. Faktanya mungkin akan lebih jika kamu pacaran sama cewek kamu baka dimanfaatin gitu. Ngerti nggak?."

Krik.

Selanjutnya jatah gue yang coba ngedeketin Hotaru. Ngeliat betapa mirisnya dan nusuknya perkataan Hotaru kemaren membuat Kobori udah gamau berharap lebih lagi sama Hotaru yang mulutnya setajam ujung jarum pentul. Moriyama juga.

Pasalnya saat itu Kobori bilang tidak bisa tidur semalaman gegara perkataan Hotaru yang cukup nyelekit di hati. Udah ga ada harapan bagi Kobori buat ngedeketin Hotaru.

" Nah Mat, sekarang giliran elo ngomong berdua sama Hotaru sana gih!."

Cewek bar bar ngedorong dorong gue didalam kelas untuk segera nyamperin si cantik, geulis, nan ayu yang keknya dia lagi gambar makhluk astral lagi.

" Gue ga mau ah, gue takut nanti kejadiannya bakal sama kek Kobori sama si Jablay."

" Elah... Gimana sih, elo kan kapten tim basket."

" Gada hubungannya!."

(y/n) terkekeh, " Ada sialan."

" Apa?."

" Menjadi kapten dalam sebuah tim itu sangat diperlukan orang yang percaya diri. Ayolah, sekali gagal mencoba pasti akan ada kesempatan lagi."

Nah ini nih yang buat gue merinding, jarang jarang cewek bar bar kek (y/n) ini suka bikin quotes dadakan kek gini.

" Tetep gue ga mau." tolak gue karena emang gue udah bener bener nyerah buat ngedeketin Hotaru.

Gue liat (y/n) menghela nafas berat. Tapi gue punya ide.

" (y/n), sebenernya yang harus ngelakuin hal beginian yaitu elo."

" Loh kok gue?."

Kobori dan Moriyama pun sedikit heran apa yang gue katakan tadi.

" Gini nih, elo kan sahabat gue yang paling baik hati dan tidak sombong. Gue minta bantuan elo buat ngomong langsung sama Hotaru." seru gue sesaat.

" Tunggu dulu Mat, gue ga ngerti."

Gue ngehela nafas bentaran dan mendekatkan diri untuk mendekati (y/n) agar dia paham.

" Gue minta tolong deh sama elo, coba lo temenan sama Hotaru dan tanya tanya tentang hidupnya dan kesehariannya selama ini."

" Jadi lo ngejadiin gue kek Umpan gitu? Dih ogah yah!." (y/n) mengibaskan tangannya dengan arti menolak.

Kobori dan Moriyama pun ikut ngebantu gue. Yah karena gue yakin mereka berdua juga pasti akan berusaha ngedapetin Hotaru lagi.

" Tolonglah kami (y/n), gak kasian gitu sama gue yang udah ngejomblo selama 18 tahun?."

" Iyah (y/n), bantuin gue yah. Nanti gue masakin semur jengkol lagi."

" TOLONG KAMI!."

Ahahaha akhirnya kita bertiga berhasil ngerayu (y/n) buat bantuin kita. Awal awal gue nyuruh (y/n) mencoba akrab dulu didalam kelas dengan Hotaru. (y/n) juga menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan dari kita untuk Hotaru tentang hobi, hari weekendnya ia ngapain ajah, dan juga makanan dan minuman favorite nya pun kita tanyain.

Oke, kita bertiga udah dapet sedikit info tentang Hotaru hari demi hari. Hotaru bilang ia Hobi denger Musik sama Nonton DVD Horror, pantesan ajah. Lalu saat Weekend ia biasa sepedahan di komplek. Makanan favoritenya udang balado dan minuman favoritenya jus Nanas.

Dari situ semua hampir tiap minggu kita patungan buat beliin DVD Horror buat Hotaru dan memberikannya lewat (y/n). Uhhh untung ada neng (y/n) yang siap membantu.

Hingga hari H tiba, niat kita bertiga sebenernya ingin bertanya langsung pada Hotaru, ia lebih milih gue, Moriyama, atau Kobori. Maka dari itu saat malam minggu tiba, tepatnya kita bertiga menghias taman sekolah untuk menyatakan perasaan kita bertiga kepada Hotaru. Yang jelas semua ini berkat bantuan (y/n) yang dengan sabar menolong kita bertiga.

Gue make setelan Kemeja biru dan celana jeans hitam di tambah sepatu adidas putih emas.

Moriyama make Kaos panjang putih dan celana jeans hitam pendek selutut ditambah sepatu desle abu abu.

Kobori make kemeja hitam dan celana jeans biru ditambah sepatu pantopel kain.

Kita bertiga sekarang ini lagi kumpul di koridor dekat taman sekolah. Entah kenapa (y/n) nyaranin tempat romantis disekolah kek gini. Apalagi ini malem. Duh sialan.

Gue, Moriyama, dan Kobori lagi asik gitu ngobrol ngobrol hingga saatnya tiba (y/n) nge WA gue dan sekarang ini ia lagi masuk ke gerbang sekolah bareng sama Hotaru. Gue liat Moriyama berdoa lagi setelah berdoa segera ia mengeluarkan parfum eceran yang biasa di jual 5000 rupiah di pasar pasar.

Sekarang kita bertiga berjalan dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar di taman. Beuhh bukan main gue liat cewek normal kek Hotaru make dress merah, sepatu high heels item dan juga make bando pita warna merah. Kita bertiga langsung menggeleng geleng tersenyum melihat Hotaru yang malem ini bagaikan tuan puteri.

Beda dengan (y/n) yang saat ini sedang duduk di bench taman sekolah make baju preman kek cowok gitu, ditambah lagi ntu anak ngiket rambutnya kek ekor kuda.

Kita masih mantengin 2 cewek yang saat ini lagi duduk di bench taman sambil berbincang bincang tentang malam ini. Sedikit ngedenger sih gue.

" Hotaru, sebenernya gue ngajak lo kesini itu karena temen temen gue mau-"

Nah si (y/n) akhirnya udah ngeluarin kode untuk kita keluar. Tapi tunggu kenapa gue liat pemandangan asem kek muka Moriyama. Hotaru meraih tangan (y/n) dan memegangnya dengan erat erat.

" Aku udah tau kok (y/n)." senyum Hotaru setelah menggenggam kedua tangan (y/n).

Gue liat (y/n) kayanya bingung ngeliat wajah Hotaru. Hotaru masih ajah tersenyum bling bling melihat iris (e/c) milik (y/n).

" Maksudnya apa ya? Kan aku belum ngomong ke kamu. Apa jangan jangan kamu udah tau rencana kita?."

Gue, Moriyama, dan Kobori masih stay bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Apa bener Hotaru udah tau rencana kita dari awal.

" Malam minggu di taman sekolah juga ga masalah sih. Aku tau kenapa kamu sering nanyain keseharian aku, hobi aku, dan segalanya tentang aku. Kamu ngajak aku kesini karena kamu suka sama aku kan? dan pengen aku jadi pacar kamu, iya bukan?."

SAMBER GLEDEK!!

Sumpah demi sempak Neptunus gue kena serangan jantung ngedadak. Wajah gue pucet, apalagi gue liat (y/n) yang saat ini mungkin Shock gabisa bilang apa apa. Akhirnya (y/n) berhasil lari dan ninggalin Hotaru sendirian di taman.

Moriyama tiba tiba kena 'Ayan' atau 'Stip' yang saat ini lagi kejang kejang di rumput hijau. Kobori udah lari ngibrit duluan ke parkiran sekolah. Sialnya gue harus nyeret Moriyama dari situ.

Sumpah ini malam minggu terburuk yang pernah kita alamin. _But this very F*cking sh*t_ , gue niatnya juga pengen buru buru lari tapi karena Moriyama gue harus olahraga malem minggu nyeret kakinya. Akhirnya Kobori balik lagi.

" BURUAN MAT! KE PARKIRAN SEKARANG!."

Satu minggu telah berlalu kini kita menjalani rutinitas yang berbeda dari hari sebelumnya saat di kelas. Kita minta tukeran kursi sama temen sekelas dan gamau deket deket sama meja Hotaru.

(Y/n) sudah seminggu ini tidak masuk kelas akibat kejadian malam minggu kemaren yang ia alami. Hotaru juga sering nanya nanya ke temen sekelas dimana rumah (y/n) berada namun yang lainnya tidak tahu dan hanya kita yang tahu.

Sekali lagi saat Hotaru nanya alamat rumah (y/n) ke kita, kita langsung lari ngejauh dari hadapannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hotaru udah pergi pindah sekolah di awal semester 2 kelas akhir. Tidak jelas ia pindah sekolah kemana tapi yang lebih penting kita bertiga ngerasa aman dan bisa bernapas lega.

Kita bertiga juga udah ngabarin ke (y/n) kalo Hotaru pindah sekolah. Hingga pada hari ini...

Seorang gadis bersurai (h/c) masuk kedalam kelas dengan bando hitam, pakaian rapih layaknya cewek normal, dan memakai anting bintang masuk kedalam kelas. Yah, itu adalah sosok (y/n) yang pada akhirnya ia berhasil merubah diri menjadi cewek normal.

Moriyama sampe ngiler liat (y/n), Kobori juga nggak beda jauh, kalo gue... Kalo gue ya pasti ikut ngiler lah ngeliat cewek cantik kaya (y/n) yang akhirnya berhasil jadi cewek tulen.

" (y/n) ini beneran elo!." seru gue menghampirinya di meja duduknya.

" Ya iyalah beg*! Emang lo pikir siapa!."

Bener ini (y/n), cara bicaranya pun sama. Selalu ngegas.

(y/n) cerita sama kita bertiga kalo selama ini ia berusaha merubah penampilannya agar menjadi lebih feminim lagi. Ia trauma jika ia terus berpenampilan seperti itu dampaknya akan sama lagi kaya kejadian malam minggu saat itu. Dan sebutan cewek Bar Bar pun sudah hilang dari julukannya.

Pada Akhirnya...

Gue, Moriyama, dan Kobori lagi berlomba lomba buat ngedapetin hati (y/n) dengan cara kita sendiri tanpa harus ada yang sakit hati.

 **~TAMAT~**


End file.
